Prognosis
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de A Farnese sur Archive of Our Own. Résumé : Tout aurait dû être bonheur jusqu'à jamais pour Arthur et Merlin, jusqu'à un diagnostique troublant, suivi de pauvres pronostiques, et tout à coup rien n'est plus certain.
1. Février

Titre : **Prognosis**

Auteur: **A_Farnese**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

_« J'ai peur. »_

C'était des mots étranges venant de la part de Merlin, qui n'avait jamais, jamais eu peur. Pas même la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand il avait poussé Arthur hors de la route d'une Audi imprévisible. Il en avait ri, et Arthur, tremblant du flux d'adrénaline, avait immédiatement été frappé par son sourire, et il l'avait invité à boire un verre pour « Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie ». Ça faisait trois ans depuis, et durant tout ce temps Merlin n'avait jamais admit avoir peur de quelque chose. Même pas quand leur canoé avait chaviré cette fois en France, ou quand la voiture d'Arthur avait tourné à 360 degrés, après avoir glissé sur une plaque de glace sur la route, durant un voyage pour voir la mère de Merlin à Cardiff l'hiver dernier.

C'était une chose nouvelle, cette peur, ouvrant une abîme géante d'incertitude avant qu'on leur introduise des nouveaux mots dans leurs vocabulaires quotidiens, comme « cancer », « chimiothérapie », et « pronostic ». Des mots qu'ils avaient entendu, mais dont ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'ils feraient parti de leur vie. Pourtant maintenant, ils y étaient.

Merlin tombait difficilement malade à l'époque où Arthur l'avait connu. A peine un nez qui coule, ses seuls maux de têtes provenaient des gueules de bois, quand Merlin avait un peu trop bu. Ensuite, durant la période de Noël, il avait attrapé la grippe qui s'était prolongée jusqu'en janvier, et Arthur avait harcelé Merlin jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par aller voir un médecin et qu'il revienne avec des antibiotiques. Lorsque Merlin ne s'était toujours pas senti mieux vers la mi février, le médecin avait ordonné une batterie d'examens. Ensuite, elle les avait envoyé chez quelqu'un d'autre. Un oncologue. _« Dr Gaius Leach. C'est le meilleur. J'ai pris un rendez-vous pour que vous puisiez le voir ce Mardi afin de discuter de vos options. »_

Du vendredi au mardi, ni Merlin, ni Arthur n'avaient vraiment dormi. Ou mangé. Ou fait plus que se rendre d'une tâche à moitié faite, à l'autre, à la recherche d'une distraction dans l'attente et l'inquiétude, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent l'oncologue à exactement 9h30 ce matin. Dieu remercie Gaius. Il avait brisé leurs attentes de façon directe, mais gentiment, et Arthur ne pouvait pas imaginer comment une personne pouvait se montrer si calme en expliquant à un jeune homme qu'il ne verrait probablement pas son 25eme anniversaire. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Merlin le prenait si bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient chez eux. Alors qu'il finissait de faire le repas ce soir là, il était parti chercher Merlin, et il l'avait retrouvé recroquevillé sur le lit, en train de sangloter.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste, » continuait-il à répéter.

« Non, » avait accordé Arthur, « ce n'est pas juste du tout. »

Ils étaient restès comme ça, enlacés l'un à l'autre, et raccrochés à la vie, jusqu'à ce que la nourriture devienne froide et que Merlin ne puisse plus pleurer, chacun se demandant pourquoi leur vie avait basculé dans l'incertitude.

Ils avaient passè la semaine suivante à se préparer pour la première chimio. Ils avaient expliqué à leur famille et leurs amis, et ils avaient été submergés par leurs soutiens inconditionnel. Arthur avait acheté les choses dont il semblait qu'ils auraient besoin, pendant que Merlin avait renoncé à ses cheveux en sortant la tondeuse la nuit d'avant. Sans tout son bazar, les yeux de Merlin semblaient encore plus grands, et ses oreilles semblaient ressortir d'avantage.

« Ça n'est pas si moche, » avait dit Arthur.

« C'est ce que tu dis. J'ai froid à la tête. »

« C'est pour ça que Gwen t'a acheté ce chapeau stylé. » Arthur avait positionné le bonnet en laine bleu sur la tête de Merlin, et il l'avait tiré sur son front. « Regarde. Tu as l'air normal. »

« Je n'aurais plus de sourcils. »

« Et je t'aimerai même quand tu n'auras plus de sourcils. » Arthur l'avait contourné pour le bousculer sur le lit, avant de s'agenouiller pour retirer les chaussures des pieds de Merlin, puis ses chaussettes. Il avait remonté ses mains sur la longueur du corps de Merlin, pour retirer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, et renifler le cou de Merlin, en pressant des baisers sur tous les endroits sensibles de sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que Merlin halète de plaisir.

Il avait rit. C'était grave, un grondement sortant du fond de sa gorge coupant court à une brusque inspiration car Arthur avait posé sa main sur l'avant de son jeans. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je profite de toi. Sauf si tu objectes. » avait Souri Arthur tout en défaisant le bouton, et en tirant la braguette, millimètre par millimètre.

« Non. Simplement curieux. » Merlin était retombé en arrière, entortillant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Arthur, et durant un moment aucun d'eux n'avaient ressenti le besoin de dire quelque chose.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient recroquevillés ensemble sous les couvertures à regarder les aiguilles de l'horloge avancer minute par minute jusqu'au matin, quand la chimio avait commencé, et que la réalité sur la maladie de Merlin s'était installée, Merlin dit : « j'ai peur. »

Arthur avait tiré Merlin un peu plus près contre lui, faisant courir une main sur le nouveau crâne rasé de Merlin. Ces paroles étaient restèes suspendues entre eux durant un moment, ensuite il l'avait embrassé. Si Merlin était assez courageux pour admettre qu'il avait peur, alors Arthur pouvait aussi le faire. « Moi aussi. »

**A suivre...et laissez des commentaires pour l'auteur, please ! Ça prend même pas deux minutes, bande d'avare francophone LOL**


	2. Avril

Se réveiller aux heures sombres du matin était devenu une habitude familière à présent. Si ce n'était pas quand Merlin se précipitait à l'autre bout de la chambre pour aller aux toilettes avant que son estomac expulse le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à manger, c'était car Arthur se réveillait avec une inquiétude. Il y avait des nuits où il dormait difficilement, et d'autres où il était si fatigué qu'il pouvait dormir malgré n'importe quoi.

Ce soir, c'était la première des deux. Le lit à côté de lui était froid, les couvertures retournées à la hâte. Un faisceau de lumière passait sous la porte de la salle de bain. Arthur s'était levé en frottant ses yeux. « Merlin ? »

Il y avait eu un son étouffé derrière la porte, comme une légère toux. Ou un haut-le-cœur. Arthur avait piétiné la carpette et il avait ouvert doucement la porte. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Toujours en vie, » avait répondu Merlin, sa voix à peine audible. Il était agenouillé en face des toilettes, ses coudes reposant de chaque côté de la lunette avec la tête enfoncée dans ses mains. Sa respiration tressautait, un truc familier à présent due aux 'déglutitions – inhalations acides et aux expirations incertaines'. Parfois, ses épaules tressautaient, ses muscles abdominaux se contractaient, et il vomissait encore. D'autres fois, il avait des haut-le-cœur sec durant 40 à 50 minutes et il s'effondrait contre le mur, trop fatigué pour se traîner jusqu'au lit.

« Tu veux un peu de ce truc bleu ? » Avait-il demandé. Merlin avait acquiescé. Arthur s'était traîné et il avait fait son chemin vers la cuisine pour prendre une boisson de sport dans le placard. Ils avaient des étagères remplies de ce truc. Les bleues semblaient être les seules que Merlin pouvait garder, et dont il supportait le goût. Arthur en avait pris une, et il l'avait ouvert en revenant vers la salle de bain. Merlin n'avait pas bougé. « Tiens. » Arthur avait décalé Merlin de la lunette, et il avait mis la bouteille dans ses mains tremblantes.

Merlin l'avait siroté tandis qu'Arthur avait tiré la chasse et avait nettoyé la cuvette avec les chiffons désinfectants qui étaient devenus essentiels dans le foyer Pendragon/Emrys. C'était devenu une sorte de blague, comme quoi les toilettes n'avaient jamais été aussi propre. « Désolé. » Merlin avait éclairci sa gorge et il avait frotté une main sur ses yeux humides. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. » Arthur lui avait fait un petit sourire tandis qu'il jetait le chiffon dans la poubelle. « Tu penses que tu vas mieux ? »

« Peut être. Laisse moi une seconde ? »

« Ouais. Pousse toi un peu ? » Il s'était glissé sur le sol alors que Merlin s'était décalé pour qu'Arthur puisse s'asseoir derrière lui. Il avait tiré Merlin contre lui, et il avait commencé à masser ses tempes, travaillant lentement sur le crâne lisse pour descendre sur son cou et ses épaules, ses mouvements ressemblaient plus à des caresses de chats qu'à un vrai massage. Mais ça semblait l'aider plus que ça semblait le blesser.

Finalement, Merlin avait soupiré et s'était appuyé contre Arthur, en gigotant comme un gamin de six ans pour installer son corps décharné en quelque chose de confortable. Ses longs doigts étaient cramponnés au goulot de la bouteille comme à une corde de sécurité. « Je déteste ça, » avait-il dit. Les paroles s'étaient presque perdues contre la poitrine d'Arthur.

Arthur avait enlacé un bras autour des épaules de Merlin. « Je sais, » avait-il répondu, en sachant que ce n'était pas de la boisson dont il parlait, ni du fait qu'ils étaient assis sur le sol de la salle de bain. Mais de ce que leur vie était devenue durant ces deux derniers mois. C'était le fait que Merlin, un jour si autonome et sûr de lui, pouvait à peine traverser leur appartement, garder la nourriture, ou rester éveillé durant plus de quelques heures à la fois. C'était la perte de cheveux et la perte de poids, et tous les autres effets qui découlaient de la chimio. « Nous allons traverser tout ça, d'accord ? »

Merlin avait hoché la tête. Il avait bougé pour remettre le bouchon sur la boisson de sport. Il s'y était repris à trois reprises avec ses doigts tremblants. Tout était de la faute de la chimio, et ça n'avait pas empêché Arthur de vouloir prendre la bouteille des mains de Merlin pour la fermer lui-même. Cependant, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Merlin avait encore un peu de dignité. Arthur ne pouvait pas lui voler ce qui lui restait. « Prêt à retourner au lit ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Ouais. Ces pilules ne semblent pas vraiment fonctionner. » Merlin tremblait en s'appuyant sur le bord des toilettes pour se relever. Dans la lumière vive les cernes sous ses yeux ressemblaient à des bleus, et ses côtes ressortaient en relief.

« Tu les as seulement depuis hier, » avait dit Arthur. « Gaius a dit qu'il faudrait quelques jours pour qu'elles agissent vraiment. »

Merlin semblait incrédule et il était passé devant Arthur pour retourner dans la chambre sombre. Arthur avait attendu d'entendre le froissement des draps avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans la salle de bain afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait plus de déchets ou de traces de vomi. Cependant, c'était propre. Il avait déjà tout fait. Il avait éteint la lumière et il avait déposé la boisson sur la table de nuit.

Arthur s'était penché sur le bord du lit et il avait caressé de ses doigts la joue de Merlin. « Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ? » Parfois, la réponse était 'non'. Le partage de la chaleur corporel était parfois trop difficile à supporter pour Merlin. Ces nuits là, Arthur dormait sur le canapé.

Des doigts agiles avaient attrapè ceux d'Arthur. « Ouais, » avait murmuré Merlin. « Je n'aime pas être seul. »

« Moi non plus. » Arthur s'était faufilé dans le lit et il s'était lui-même enlacé au corps diminué de Merlin. Il avait posé un doux baiser contre l'épaule de Merlin. « Je t'aime, » avait-il murmuré.

« Je t'aime aussi, »avait soufflé Merlin, sa voix feutrée car il sombrait dans le sommeil.

Alors qu'il fixait le noir en attendant des rêves déplaisants, Arthur avait essayé de prétendre que l'humidité dans ses yeux n'était pas des larmes.

**A suivre... Merci pour les commentaires... Du moins à ceux qui prennent le temps d'en laisser... 3 personnes sur 180 visiteurs...je ne comprends pas ! Puisque sur ce site, on peut faire des commentaires sans être inscrits ! **

**Je râle, et ce n'est pas pour mon amour propre, je ne suis que la traductrice !**

**Bref merci à Abeille, julie et arao2...**


	3. Juin

Morgane avait organisé une fête 'juste comme ça' en juin, et elle avait invité le cercle entier de leurs amis. Excepté Arthur et Merlin, dont la présence était exigée, pas sollicitée. Donc Arthur avait sorti la voiture, ainsi Merlin et lui avaient voyagé jusqu'à la maison familiale de sa demi-sœur dans le Cotswolds, où ils avaient rapidement été assailli par la joie et interdit de faire quoi que ce soit ressemblant à du travail. Perceval s'était lui-même placé près d'Arthur, et il avait posé une main épaisse sur son épaule, et Arthur avait renoncé à toutes corvées ou devoir, et l'irrépressible Gauvain s'était engagé à aller chercher toutes les choses dont Arthur aurait besoin.

De son côté, Merlin avait passé la journée à alterner entre somnoler dans le canapé, et trébucher dans la cuisine pour une demi douzaine de thé au gingembre et un peu de nourriture qu'il pouvait garder. Gwen et Morgane étaient heureuses de le bichonner, tout comme chaque autre jour. Quand Arthur ne pouvait pas quitter son travail, l'une des deux filles restait au côté de Merlin, alors que les garçons – surtout Lance – étaient toujours disposés à donner un coup de main, Morgane et Gwen étaient de loin des anges lumineux dans le monde d'Arthur.

« Je pensais que Léon viendrait ce soir. Tu as des nouvelles de lui ? » Avait demandé Gwen alors qu'elle déposait le panier à linge par terre dans le salon pour commencer à trier les vêtements. C'était les vêtements d'Arthur.

« Il est revenu avec un rhume l'autre jour. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de le donner à Merlin, donc il a annulé ce matin, » avait répondu Arthur. Il aurait voulu bouger pour trier lui-même ses vêtements – après tout, il ne voulait pas vraiment que Gwen plie ses sous-vêtements – mais Perceval et Gauvain étaient toujours de gardes, et Merlin était endormi la tête sur les genoux d'Arthur. Si il avait un choix à faire entre réveiller Merlin et laisser Gwen se débrouiller avec ses boxers, il laisserait Merlin dormir à chaque fois. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'en était pas plaint. « Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu es entrée par effraction dans ma maison pour voler mon linge. »

« Nous ne sommes pas entrés par effraction. Tu nous as donné une clef. » Avait Sourit Lance à sa femme et complice du crime. « Et nous n'avons pas volé ton linge sale. Il est là. Tu récupéreras tout aussi vite que nous aurons fini. »

« Et si nous ne voulions vraiment pas aider, Arthur, nous n'aurions pas fait tout ça. Alors, laisse tomber et accepte que tes amis t'aident, d'accord ? » Gwen avait fait un geste de menace, avec l'un des bonnets de Merlin dans la main, c'était juste comique.

« D'accord, dans ce cas. » Arthur avait relevé ses mains dans un geste de soumission, en grimaçant car le mouvement avait provoqué le bruit du mécontentement de Merlin, qui s'était déplacé pour faire une grimace, qui s'en était allée, sans se réveiller.

« Il est parti pour la nuit ? » Avait demandé Perceval.

« Je crois. » Arthur avait passé une main tendre sur le bras de Merlin, mais il n'avait pas répondu.

« Tu devrais l'emmener dans la chambre d'amis, Perce, » avait demandé Morgane de la cuisine. « Il sera plus à l'aise là-bas. Et j'aimerais parler à mon petit frère de toute façon. Donne un coup de main à Perceval, veux-tu Gauvain ? »

Gauvain avait roulé les yeux et il avait tiré les cheveux de son visage. « Oui, madame. A votre service. » Il avait échangé un regard exaspéré avec Perceval avant de faire ce qui lui était demandé. Finalement, Arthur avait travaillé un peu, en aidant à soulever le poids de Merlin, juste assez pour que Perceval puisse le soulever comme un enfant et le transporter dans la chambre d'amis.

Arthur les avait regardé s'en aller, ensuite il avait frotté ses yeux, et il s'était étiré sur ses pieds. « Tu vas m'assigner ? »

Morgane avait ri. « Oui, c'est ça. Maintenant, viens t'asseoir et mange ça, » elle lui avait poussé un bol de crème glacée sur l'ilot de la cuisine. Vanille, avec plein de sauce au chocolat et des vermicelles. Une bouteille de bière – sa cinquième, non, _sixième _– de la nuit avait suivi la bol. « Comment vas-tu, Arthur ? Et n'essaie pas de tourner autour du pot. Comment ça va ? »

« Je vais-» Il s'était arrêté avant que le 'bien' tombe de ses lèvres, car il s'apercevait des cernes sous ses yeux chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir et il savait sans qu'on lui dise qu'il avait pris cinq ans en quelques mois. « Je suis fatigué, Morgane. Je suis tellement fatigué. Il y a des jours comme aujourd'hui quand tout semble aller, comme si il battait ce truc et que tout ira mieux. Mais la plupart du temps, il peut à peine se lever ou penser correctement, et ces soirs là, je vais au lit terrifié en pensant que je vais me réveiller au matin et qu'il sera- » Sa voix avait menacé de se briser, et il avait hâtivement essuyé ses yeux. Morgane avait prétendu ne pas le remarquer.

« Le pronostic à changer, alors ? » avait-elle demandé doucement.

Arthur avait haussé les épaules et il avait titillé sa glace jusqu'à retrouver sa voix. « Pas vraiment. Ils doivent faire plus de scanner Mercredi. Le cancer ralentit, mais il évolue toujours. La prochaine chimio commence dans une semaine, et après ils feront encore des scans, et nous verrons. Gaius dit que si ça continue à évoluer à cette vitesse d'ici début septembre, nous devrons envisager les soins palliatifs ou un hospice- » Il s'était encore effondré et il avait descendu la moitié de sa bière en une fois. Les autres étaient calmes, et ils prétendaient ne pas écouter, et Arthur devait admettre qu'il était content qu'ils ne lui servent pas des banalités.

Morgane avait fait le tour de l'ilot, pour reprendre la bouteille de sa faible prise, et elle avait enlacé son frère dans un grosse étreinte. Il l'avait serré en retour, comme si il se rattachait à sa vie, et quand finalement ils s'étaient détachés, Arthur lui avait fait un sourire humide. « Va au lit, » lui avait-elle dit. « Et ne mets pas l'alarme pour te lever. Dors pour une fois, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Arthur lui avait fait un sourire en coin alors qu'il glissait du tabouret pour se diriger dans la chambre d'amis où Merlin était déjà endormi, et aucun d'entre eux n'admettrait jamais ce que son regard lui avait vraiment dit : _« Va-y et tiens le dans tes bras tant que tu le peux encore. »_

**A suivre...**

**Je vous remercie encore pour l'auteur.**

**Sinon, et après je ne reviens plus sur le sujet, pour ne pas vous gaver, mais je trouve vraiment dommage que les lecteurs aient autant de mal à laisser un commentaire (bon ou mauvais). Faute de commentaires, j'ai mis de côté/ou abandonné certains fandoms/certaines traductions. Certains auteurs sont aussi refroidit de voir que leurs fics ont peu d'intérêt chez le francophone, et ils abandonnent eux aussi l'envie qu'on traduise leurs fics. Je trouve ça dommage ! Imaginez : 50 nuances de grey n'aurait jamais vu le jour, si les lecteurs de cette fiction n'avait pas soutenu l'auteur ! **

**Ici, je vois beaucoup de commentaires où l'on me dit 'mais le cancer est un thème difficile'…peut-être, mais les autres fics ? Je soutiens des tas d'auteurs anglais/américains…et je trouve dommage qu'ils n'aient pas droit à des encouragement sur leurs travaux. Certains font des recherches pour être le plus crédible possible. La plupart des bonnes/belles fics se trouvent chez nos voisins linguistiques (je ne dis pas qu'ils sont meilleurs, je dis juste qu'ils sont plus nombreux, et donc qu'il est plus facile de trouver des fics de qualités.)**

**Bref, voilà, c'était le mot de la fin… Je m'emballe peut-être un peu, les hormones de grossesse ? Qui sait ? En tout cas, ma certitude : il faut bichonner (pas être hypocrite non plus) nos auteurs pour avoir toujours plus de fics !**


	4. Aout

« Qu'est que tu fais ? » Arthur avait lancé sa veste sur le côté et il avait desserré sa cravate alors qu'il passait la porte, content de l'air conditionner qui étouffait l'air chaud de l'été en un lointain souvenir.

« Oh, nous faisons simplement du shopping. » Merlin avait relevé les yeux de l'Ipad que Gwen et lui partageaient, et il avait fait un sourire éblouissant à Arthur. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Ça faisait un bail que Merlin n'avait plus eu l'air aussi en forme, aussi heureux. Le scan le plus récent avait montré que le cancer n'avait plus évolué, peut être qu'il devenait plus petit, et même Gaius avait semblé optimiste lors du dernier rendez-vous.

« Que veux-tu acheter ? » Avait-il demandé en se penchant pour embrasser Merlin sur la joue. Il avait attrapé la cravate d'Arthur et il avait penché sa tête, transformant son chaste bisous de 'bonjour' en quelque chose de plus chaud et plus durable.

« Rien d'important, » avait répondu Merlin quand il avait finalement laissé Arthur s'en aller. « Juste des anneaux. »

« Des anneaux ? » Arthur avait relevé un sourcil et il s'était assis à côté de Merlin car Gwen s'était décalée pour faire une place.

« Oui, des bagues. » Avait souri Gwen.

« Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe sauf moi ? » Arthur avait essayé de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'écran, mais il était incliné et ne révélait rien de plus que les reflets en provenance de la fenêtre. Merlin s'était pelotonné contre lui et il avait avancé l'Ipad pour qu'Arthur puisse voir. Des bagues, en effet. Deux alliances pour homme, pour être précis. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Juste ce que ça veut dire. Nous sommes ensemble, quoi, depuis presque quatre ans maintenant ? » Merlin avait enroulé la cravate d'Arthur entre ses doigts, le rouge brillant faisant un contraste fort par rapport à sa peau pâle. « Je continue d'attendre, et il n'y a toujours rien sur le sujet de ton côté, alors Gwen et moi en avons discuté, et nous sommes d'accord. »

« D'accord sur… ? » Il avait regardé vers Gwen, mais elle avait refusé de parler. Elle avait échangé un regard significatif avec Merlin tout en tenant sa langue.

« Tu es particulièrement débile aujourd'hui, » avait ricané Merlin et il avait tapé Arthur sur le front. « Nous avons décidé que si tu n'abordais pas le sujet du mariage, ça n'arriverait jamais, et comme tu es tellement inquiet pour tout, tout le temps. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu veux te marier ? » Un sourire s'était largement répandu sur le visage de Merlin, mais dans le fond de ses yeux, il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude, comme si il avait peur de la réponse d'Arthur.

« Comme si je pouvais te dire non, » avait-il répondu. Le sourire de Merlin avait brillé comme mille soleils, et il avait enlacé ses bras autour du cou d'Arthur pour l'embrasser longuement et plus profondément que la première fois.

« Quand alors ? » Avait demandé Merlin quand ils s'étaient séparés. « J'ai toujours pensé que j'aimerais me marier au printemps. »

Arthur avait presque accepté, il allait presque répondre oui, car que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux qu'un mariage pendant que le monde se régénérait, pour un nouveau départ ? Ensuite une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait murmuré « _Cueille __dès aujourd'hui les roses de la vie _», et il avait du l'écouter car sous l'apparente bonne santé de Merlin, il y avait l'ombre du cancer qui se cachait, alors il s'était arrêté au moment de répondre, _'mais tu n'iras peut-être pas jusqu'au printemps, mon amour.'_

« Et un mariage en automne ? » avait-il répondu à la place. Merlin avait relevé un sourcil. « Mais, si nous faisons ça, nous devons nous y mettre. De quoi avons-nous besoin, de toute façon ? D'un prêtre, de remplir certaines formalités, trouver un couple de témoin. Nous pouvons emprunter la maison de Morgane pour la journée, faire un évènement Facebook, envoyer des invitations officiels aux veilles générations, prendre un gâteau à la pâtisserie que tu aimes sur Notting Hill. Ou nous pouvons simplement nous enfuir demain pour nous marier et nous en aurons fini avec ça. » Le regard sceptique de Merlin s'était transformé en amusement, et à la fin du petit speech d'Arthur, il était en train de rire, un bruit joyeux qui s'était terminé en toux alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

Arthur avait cligné des yeux. « Désolé. Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, » avait fini par dire Merlin. « Je vais bien. Je ne peux simplement pas t'imaginer t'enfuir pour te marier. Jamais. Tu n'es pas vraiment monsieur Spontané. Et puis, je pense que ma maman me tuerait si je faisais ça, moi son enfant unique. Elle veut être la mère d'un marié, dans les règles de l'art. Morgane voudra certainement te tuer, aussi. » Il avait glissé l'Ipad vers Gwen et il avait pris sa tasse vide. « Je vais faire du thé. Tu en veux un ? »

« Non, ça va. » Arthur avait pris sa main pour l'aider à se lever, douloureusement conscient de comment ses doigts s'étaient affinés, et de combien ses mains étaient faibles. Et pourtant, Merlin était en train de sourire si fort qu'il semblait que son visage allait se craquer en deux. « Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Nous allons nous marier. Pourquoi je ne sourirais pas ? Tu choisis une date. Mon agenda est plutôt libre ces jours-ci, » avait dit Merlin en se faufilant vers la cuisine.

Le sourire s'était effacé du visage d'Arthur. Il avait attendu que Merlin disparaisse dans l'autre pièce avant de se tourner vers Gwen. « Il a été comme ça toute la journée ? »

« Oui, » Gwen pianotait sur l'Ipad, pour ouvrir le calendrier avant de lui tendre. « En fait, c'est depuis qu'il a finalement décidé de te le demander, et depuis qu'il y pense, il est très anxieux. Il pensait que tu allais dire non, ou que tu t'inquiéterais qu'il soit trop faible pour supporter tout ça. Et tu es inquiet qu'il le soit, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle avait baissé sa voix d'un ton pour ne pas se faire entendre.

« Je…ouais. Je sais qu'il se sent mieux, mais…je ne sais pas. » Arthur avait mordu sa lèvre et il avait ouvert la page de septembre. « Je voudrais croire que nous avons traversé le pire. Il se sent mieux depuis ces dernières semaines…tu l'as vu toi-même. »

« Oui, » avait agréé Gwen. « Mais c'est difficile de penser que le pire est passé, alors que les médecins vous disent depuis des mois à quel point ça va mal ? » Arthur avait acquiescé. « Je peux le comprendre. Mais tu ne devrais pas mettre ta vie de côté car les choses peuvent empirer. Épouse le. Le plus tôt. Et si…Et bien, si ça arrive, il saura sans aucun doute combien tu l'aime. »

« Tu as raison, bien sûr. » Il lui avait fait un sourire tremblant. « Nous devrions faire ça le plus tôt possible, je suppose. Je devais lui demander en février mais il y a eu tout ça. »

« Oui, tu devais. Mais tu le fais maintenant, alors mets de côté tes regrets et choisis une date, d'accord ? » Gwen avait fait un signe de tête vers l'Ipad où le mois de septembre était ouvert. « Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faudra pour ce weekend. »

Arthur l'avait salué pour se moquer d'elle. « Oui, m'dame. Que pensez vous du vingt septembre, Merlin ? »

Merlin avait haussé ses épaules maigres alors qu'il revenait dans le salon, en s'arrangeant pour ne pas renverser son thé avec les mouvements. « Trois jours après mon anniversaire ? Ça à l'air bien pour moi. Tu penses que nous serons capable de faire toutes ces choses officielles en trois semaines ? Il faut trouver un endroit et tout ça ? » Il s'était affalé sur le fauteuil, en tendant son thé à Gwen pour ensuite pouvoir se lover contre Arthur.

« Si nous n'y arrivons pas d'ici une semaine, je suis certains que nous pourrons voir si Morgane peut passer des coups de fils afin d'avoir une faveur ou deux. Je pense que la moitié de l'Angleterre lui est redevable de quelque chose. » Avait dit Gwen en prenant la tasse.

« Et bien, alors, » avait dit Arthur, « si nous impliquons Morgane, les montagnes vont se déplacer et les guerres s'achever pour que ses plans spéciaux ne soient pas interrompus. » Merlin avait ricané et il s'était niché plus près, revenant sur les quelques pages web remplies d'alliance. Arthur avait passé un bras autour de lui. « Tu es toujours heureux, alors ? » avait-il murmuré.

« Oui, » avait répondu Merlin. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. »

**A suivre...**


	5. Septembre

Arthur avait manqué les trois appels rapprochés. Il était en mode 'ne pas déranger' pour un rendez-vous au travail, et il avait laissé son téléphone sur le bureau, car même le patron devait laisser son téléphone derrière lui durant les réunions. Après tout, Arthur ne pouvait pas violer les règles qu'il avait lui-même établie.

Même si Merlin était en train de passer son anniversaire à l'hôpital.

Il avait attrapé froid à la fin du mois d'août, et le thé et la soupe de poulet n'avait eu aucun effet pour arrêter ce qui avait viré en bronchite, pour ensuite s'épanouir totalement en pneumonie. Durant une fin de soirée, une quinte de toux ne s'était plus arrêtée, et Merlin avait gagné un voyage en ambulance trois jours plus tôt, et il était toujours à l'hôpital depuis.

Ils avaient sagement postposé le mariage. Ça n'avait pas été difficile de le décaler d'une semaine. La liste d'invité était courte, et la plupart d'entre eux vivaient à Londres de toute façon. La maman de Merlin, Hunith, avait fait le voyage de Cardiff pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, tout comme Morgane. La paperasse était remplie et les arrangements faits avec le prêtre. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était que Merlin soit en assez bonne santé pour prononcer ses vœux. C'était tout.

Lorsqu'Arthur était revenu à son bureau, il avait remarqué les messages, et il avait attrapé le quatrième appel juste au moment de prendre son téléphone. Il se rappelait du dixième de ce que Morgane lui avait raconté, mais rien de ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué. Il avait raccroché rapidement pour quitter son bureau, en criant une excuse à peine cohérente à Léon qui était arrivé, avec les mots « détresse respiratoire » et « soins intensifs » sonnant dans ses oreilles.

Il avait dû conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital, ou alors il avait été téléporté. Arthur ne se rappelait plus rien de sa journée depuis sa conversation au téléphone. Mais tout à coup, il était là, et il y avait Morgane et Hunith. Il avait enlacé Hunith dans une étreinte et, parcequ'elle était forte et qu'elle retenait ses larmes, Arthur avait décidé qu'il pouvait le faire également. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tout semblait aller bien, » avait dit Morgane. « Nous étions dans sa chambre, on regardait simplement la télévision. Merlin était endormi. Ensuite, c'est comme si il ne pouvait plus respirer, et il a commencé à faire ce bruit horrible et toutes les alarmes se sont enclenchées. J'ai étendu le médecin parler des soins intensifs, et c'est la dernière chose que j'ai entendu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il semblait très bien ce matin. » De l'humidité était en train de s'accumuler dans les yeux de Morgane, et c'était presque aussi effrayant que tout autre chose.

« Emrys ? » avait calmement demandé une voix derrière eux.

Hunith s'était retournée. « C'est moi. Je suis la mère de Merlin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le regard sombre du médecin s'était rapproché, sa voix chantonnant avec un léger accent hindou. « Je suis le Dr Chaudhry, m'dame. Je m'occupe des soins de votre fils. » Il s'était rapproché pour serrer la main de Hunith. Elle avait mollement retourné le geste. « Merlin souffre des complications de sa pneumonie. Des sécrétions se sont formées autour de ses poumons et elles sont infectées, causant ses problèmes respiratoires. » Il avait chipoté au bord de son tablier comme si il était anxieux d'en venir aux faits. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste jeune et nerveux. Arthur ne pouvait pas le dire. « Nous avons inséré un drain pour drainer les sécrétions, mais nous pensons le mettre sous respirateur pour aider au mieux à l'efficacité de sa respiration. » Il y avait de l'hésitation dans les propos du médecin, et de l'incertitude dans son regard.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait demandé Hunith.

Le docteur avait soupiré. « Votre fils est gravement malade, m'dame. Entre le lymphome, la pneumonie, et les nouvelles complications. Il y a de forte possibilité que rien ne puisse le sauver. » Sa déclaration les avait frappé comme un coup de poing dans les tripes qu'ils sentaient venir, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment prêts.

Hunith avait frémi. La poigne d'Arthur sur son épaule s'était resserrée alors même que ses genoux menaçaient de céder. Ensuite, elle avait inspiré profondément pour rester forte. « Il est réveillé ? Là maintenant, il est réveillé ? »

« Oui, m'dame. Nous lui avons donné un anesthésiant local pour le drain. Il se repose confortablement pour l'instant, mais nous devrons le mettre sous respirateur. Nous avons besoin de votre consentement pour commencer la procédure, » avait dit Chaudhry.

« Ils sont supposés se marier samedi, » avait faiblement dit Hunith, le regard distant. « Ça peut attendre ? »

« M'dame ? » Le médecin avait semblé confus, autant qu'Arthur.

« Combien de temps peut-il attendre sans respirateur ? »

« Pour son propre bien, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Pourquoi voudriez-vous attendre ? » Avait demandé Chaudhry.

« Ils sont supposés se marier samedi, docteur. Et c'est l'anniversaire de mon fils. Il n'a pas encore eu la chance de voir son fiancé aujourd'hui. » Hunith avait lancé un regard vers Arthur. Malgré l'éclat des larmes dans ses yeux, sa voix restait stable. « Si vous dites qu'il peut ne pas survivre, alors je veux que Merlin voit Arthur. Et qu'il ait son mariage. » La voix de Hunith s'était brisée ensuite, mais la résolution n'avait pas quitté son regard.

« Les papiers sont remplis, » était intervenue Morgane quand le médecin avait hésité. « Et j'arrangerai tout le reste moi-même. J'appellerai ce satané archevêque de Canterbury si il le faut. Maintenant, combien de temps peut-il attendre ? » Arthur était en train de se fondre au tempérament de sa sœur. Il faisait face, mais la réaction du médecin n'était pas différente.

« Nous pouvons lui donner un traitement pour l'aider à respirer, mais c'est une mesure d'attente. Je vous laisse deux heures. Plus longtemps, ça diminuerait ses chances. »

« Merci, docteur. Nous pouvons le voir à présent ? » Morgane avait sorti son téléphone et elle avait commencé à composer les numéros.

« Oui, » avait répondu le médecin, « cependant il est un peu groggy. Et vous ne pouvez pas utiliser ça, là-bas, » avait-il dit en faisant un geste vers le téléphone.

« Très bien. Allez faire ce que vous devez faire, » Morgane avait chassé Chaudhry comme si il était un servant, ensuite elle s'était retournée vers Arthur et Hunith. « Rentrez. Je vais tout arranger. » Elle avait souri à Arthur, ensuite l'avait chassé à son tour, alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le hall.

« Nous y allons, alors ? » Arthur faisait son meilleur sourire à Hunith, mais elle avait haussé les épaules et elle l'avait poussé vers la chambre de Merlin.

« J'ai passé toute ma journée avec lui. Prends ce temps pour vous deux. »

Arthur avait ravalé les papillons dans son estomac et il avait essuyé ses yeux. « Merci, » il avait serré Hunith avant de se faufiler dans la chambre. C'était stérile sans les fleurs et les cadeaux que tout le monde lui avait apporté, et qui étaient toujours dans l'ancienne chambre de Merlin. Il faisait incroyablement calme, si ce n'était le bip calme des moniteurs, pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne semblait déranger Merlin. D'abord, Arthur avait pensé qu'il était endormi, mais les yeux de Merlin avaient papillonné et s'étaient ouvert quand Arthur avait pris sa main. « Hé. Bon anniversaire. »

Merlin avait souri. « Merci. Je l'ai fait…j'ai 25 ans en fin de compte, » avait-il dit d'une voix éraillée, le souffle court, le halètement forcé. « tu te souviens toi quand Gaius…a dit que je ne les verrais probablement pas ? »

« Ouais, je me souviens. » Arthur avait caressé la joue de Merlin avec ses doigts, prenant soin de ne pas déloger les lunettes à oxygène. Sa peau était légèrement bleuâtre, et ses ongles étaient grenats. Arthur avait essayé d'ignorer le tube qui sortait de sous les couvertures, et le cathéter dans son bras. « Ils veulent te mettre sous respirateur pour t'aider à respirer, mon amour. Ils devront t'anesthésier pour ça, et tu resteras endormi durant toute la procédure. » _Et peut-être que tu ne te réveilleras jamais…_

« Et manquer mon anniversaire… » Avait grimacé Merlin. Ses doigts avaient tressailli contre ceux d'Arthur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. Je suis désolé… Nous sommes censé nous marier… Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ici à la place, » avait soufflé Merlin.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'ailleurs, nous le ferons cet après-midi. Nous marier, je veux dire. Ta mère les a convaincu d'attendre un moment pour le respirateur, et Morgane s'occupe des arrangements. » Arthur s'était forcé un sourire sincère cette fois. « Nous pourrons le faire dés à présent, si tu veux. »

« Oui, » avait faiblement souri Merlin. Son rire sec s'était transformé en toux qui l'avait laissé à bout de souffle. Il s'était calmement reposé pendant un moment, ensuite ses yeux s'étaient ouvert pour revenir sur Arthur. « Au moins tu ne pourras pas…oublier notre anniversaire…comme ce sera aussi mon anniversaire…C'est le plus beau des cadeaux. »

« Ouais, » avait essayé de rire Arthur, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait embrassé les doigts de Merlin à la place. Sa peau était comme du papier sous ses doigts. « C'est un beau cadeau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Le meilleur, » avait répété Merlin. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

Le docteur était arrivé avec deux infirmières et ils l'avaient fait sortir pendant qu'ils donnaient le traitement respiratoire à Merlin, mais Arthur était revenu à son chevet dés l'instant où ils étaient partis, pour garder un œil sur Merlin pendant qu'il dormait.

Et Morgane, dieu la bénisse, avait arrangé un mariage en 45 minutes, prêtre, gâteau, et tout. Léon était directement arrivé du travail, toujours dans son costume. Perceval et Gauvain étaient apparus une minute plus tard, ensuite Gwen et son frère Elyan étaient arrivés avec le gâteau maison. Il était normalement pour l'anniversaire de Merlin, mais il servirait assez bien pour sa nouvelle fonction. Lance était apparu avec les alliances, il avait dû s'arrêter à l'appartement d'Arthur pour les prendre. Morgane et Hunith avaient escorté le prêtre fatigué, et ils avaient tous ignoré le médecin et son équipe qui les observaient en silence en arrière fond, il y avait un mariage. Ils furent marié à la hâte, et c'était la cérémonie la plus décontractée qu'Arthur ait jamais vu, mais c'était un mariage tout de même.

La voix d'Arthur s'était brisée quand il avait dit, « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

L'alliance de Merlin était trop grande pour son doigt. L'anneau doré menaçait de tomber et disparaître, alors Gauvain avait retiré la chaîne en argent de son cou pour mettre son médaillon dans sa poche, et mettre en sécurité l'alliance de Merlin autour de son cou. Merlin avait faiblement porté ses doigts de la main gauche autour de l'anneau pour ne pas le laisser s'en aller.

« Vous avez apporté du gâteau, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Oui, » avait répondu Arthur. « Il y a du gâteau. Je pense que tu peux t'accorder un break en prenant un petit morceau. Les médecins me crieront seulement dessus, c'est ça ? » Il avait coupé un morceau de sa part au chocolat pour la mettre entre les lèvres de Merlin. Merlin avait attrapé sa main, pour prendre un peu du glaçage sur ses propres doigts et, avec un petit sourire espiègle, le frotter sur le nez d'Arthur. Ensuite, il avait tiré sur la cravate d'Arthur, et leur premier baiser en tant que jeune marié avait le goût du sucre et du chocolat. Arthur en avait oublié que les lèvres de Merlin étaient sèches et craquelées.

Et puis les deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Leurs amis s'étaient disposés en file l'un à la suite de l'autre, faisant une étrange haie d'honneur où chacun prétendait qu'ils ne lui disaient pas aurevoir pour toujours. Ensuite, Arthur avait été le seul à rester. Le docteur Chaudhry lui avait fait un regard sans équivoque, mais Arthur avait refusé de bouger. « Laissez moi au moins rester jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul. Si c'est tout le temps que nous avons… » Arthur avait dégluti pour que sa voix ne se brise pas. Puis, Chaudhry s'était radouci.

« Restez là, » il avait fait un geste vers la tête du lit. « Et seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Nous aurons besoin de la chambre ensuite. »

« Merci. » Arthur avait déplacé une chaise et il avait repris la main de Merlin. Il avait encore caressé la joue de Merlin, en buvant chaque détail de son visage. Sa peau pâle, la courbe de ses lèvres, et la profondeur de ses yeux bleus. Il voulait s'en souvenir. Il devait s'en souvenir, au cas où ce serait la dernière fois… « Tu es prêt, mon amour ? Ils vont commencer. »

« Tu seras là…quand je me réveillerai ? » Avait demandé Merlin.

« Oui, mon amour. Quand tu t'endormiras, et quand tu te réveilleras. Je ne te laisserais jamais. »

Merlin souriait quand l'infirmière avait posé le masque par-dessus sa bouche et son nez, il avait continué à sourire, et à regarder Arthur alors que le médecin commençait à décompter de 100. Ensuite ses yeux s'étaient fermés, son visage s'était détendu, et les infirmières avaient éloigné Arthur du lit, jusque dans le couloir. Le bruit des portes qui se refermaient lui donnait l'impression d'entendre le bip d'un ECG plat.

Arthur s'était tout à coup senti seul et abattu, comme si il avait rompu sa promesse envers Merlin. L'alliance était lourde autour de son doigt.

« Arthur ? » Hunith lui avait touché le bras. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Non, je- » Il avait éclairci sa gorge et avait essayé de recommencer. « Combien de temps- ? Je—Qu'est que je vais faire maintenant ? Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. »

« Ils ne vont pas nous laisser le voir avant un moment, » avait dit Hunith. « Tu devrais rentrer un peu. Prendre une douche, changer de vêtements. Peut-être m'apporter quelques vêtements, aussi. » Arthur se demandait comment elle faisait pour prendre tout ça si calmement, et puis, elle avait déjà traversé ça avec le père de Merlin. Elle avait traversé ça avant, et il semblait que ça l'avait rendu plus forte qu'eux tous.

« Je ne veux pas le laisser. »

« Écoute moi, Arthur, » Hunith avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour qu'il ne puisse pas détourner son regard. « Je n'ai pas eu autant de temps avec le père de Merlin que je l'aurais voulu, mais il y a une chose que j'ai appris de notre mariage. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne faut pas aller contre sa belle-mère. » Son sourire était plein de larmes, mais sincère. « Maintenant, rentre un peu. L'un d'entre eux va te raccompagner. Je t'appellerai si il y a changement, d'accord ? »

Arthur avait regardé la porte, mais elle était toujours fermée. « D'accord, » avait-il finalement dit. « Je ne serais pas long. Tu as mon numéro, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Va-y. »

Il avait lancé un dernier long regard vers la porte et il était parti d'un pieds lourd. Morgane l'avait raccompagné chez lui, et Gwen et Lance étaient venus avec eux, pour faire les tâches qui avaient été négligée dans la maison depuis que Merlin était parti à l'hôpital. Des messages venaient aussi souvent, de Léon ou Gauvain, pour signaler qu'il n'y avait pas de changement.

Et puis, Arthur avait passé sa nuit de noce entouré par ses amis, pourtant il se sentait douloureusement seul, en pleurs sous la douche jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide.

Ensuite, ils étaient retournés à l'hôpital pour attendre les dernières nouvelles.

**A suivre...**


	6. Décembre

« Arthur, lève toi. Allez. Tu as assez dormi. Nous n'attendons plus que toi cette fois. »

Il avait à peine ouvert un œil et il était directement tombé sur une Morgane floue. « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? » avait-il marmonné.

« Et joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Il est 10h30, Arthur, » Morgane avait ébouriffé ses cheveux et elle avait tiré d'un coup sec sur les couvertures. « L'heure de se lever est passer. Nous avons fini de déjeuner depuis des siècles, mais Hunith dit qu'elle veut bien faire des pancakes si tu es là dans les prochaines minutes. »

Il lui avait fait un air renfrogné et il avait soupiré. Le lit était chaud et douillet, mais il ne pouvait pas manquer les pancakes de Hunith. Surtout un matin de Noël. « Laisse moi prendre une douche, et ensuite je serais là, d'accord ? »

« Très bien. » Avait dit Morgane. « Mais si je reviens dans dix minutes et que je te retrouve endormi, je reprendrai mon habitude de demi-sœur en mettant des punaises dans ton lit, ou un truc du genre. » Elle avait tourné sur ses talons et elle était sortie de la chambre.

Arthur avait frotté ses yeux, s'était glissé hors du lit, et avait trébuché vers la douche. Il aurait aimé dormir d'avantage. Ça avait été une longue nuit, et une longue journée avant ça. Et honnêtement, ça avait été une sacrée longue année. Mais il était la seule personne qui pouvait la retenir d'ouvrir les cadeaux de Noël, car les seuls gamins dans la maison n'étaient que des adultes.

Arthur s'était rapidement douché, ensuite il était retourné dans la chambre pour prendre quelques vêtements. Une fois habillé, il avait pris son alliance sur la table de nuit et il avait lancé un coup d'œil dans la chambre – vers le lit vide et vers l'un des vieux bonnets froissé de Merlin qui était à moitié oublié sur une chaise. Celui de couleur rouge avec une ligne jaune. Merlin ne l'avait jamais aimé, et il disait toujours qu'il était mieux sur Arthur, mais Arthur ne s'en souciait plus vraiment. Il allait devoir le mettre à la lessive à un moment, puis le ranger. Ou le donner à une œuvre de charité avec les autres vieux vêtements.

L'odeur des pancakes et du café l'avait fait sortir de sa chambre, pour aller vers la cuisine.

« Te voilà, » avait dit Hunith. « J'étais en train de me demander si tu allais te lever. Il y a des pancakes sur la table pour toi, et un thermos de café frais. »

« Tu es une femme merveilleuse, Hunith. Est-ce que je te l'ai déjà dit ? » Arthur avait souri en passant devant elle, pour prendre le café. Elle avait une spatule en main, et il avait appris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'irriter Hunith quand elle avait des ustensiles à la main.

« N'essaie pas de me flatter, Arthur. Contente toi de manger. Et réjouis toi que je t'aime. Morgane veut ouvrir ton cadeau – celui avec l'emballage brillant – depuis ce matin. Je parie que cette fille est à moitié chat. Ou à moitié pie, tant elle est obsédée par les choses qui brillent. » Hunith avait secoué la tête et elle s'était retournée vers une fournée de pancake qui était en train de brûler dans la poêle.

Arthur avait saisi la chance de s'échapper de la cuisine, pour se poser contre le mur du salon et regarder ce qu'il se passait. Il devait admettre que Hunith avait raison sur le côté félin de Morgane, surtout que c'était aussi drôle que de voir Morgane taquiner son chat avec une guirlande de Noël. Il avait dû rire à la vue de sa sœur si élégante, couchée par terre sur le ventre, en train d'essayer d'obtenir l'attention de la petite créature sur la guirlande plutôt que de ses cheveux. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

Une paire de bras l'avait enlacé, en s'arrangeant pour ne pas renverser le café qu'il avait dans les mains, puis des mains s'étaient glissés dans les poches de son jeans, et un corps s'était pressé contre son dos. Arthur avait frissonné tandis que des lèvres embrassaient son cou et qu'un souffle doux caressait son oreille. Il avait souri.

« C'est pour quoi ? » Avait-il demandé en se tournant pour passer un bras autour de Merlin.

« Tu es sous le gui, imbécile. A quoi tu t'attendais ? » Merlin avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule d'Arthur et il avait soupiré. « N'aie pas trop d'espoir. Je ne serais pas plus fougueux que ça pendant un moment. » Même si le sourire de Merlin était fatigué, son regard était lumineux et clair.

« Je survivrai, » avait répondu Arthur. Il avait posé un baiser sur le front de Merlin puis il l'avait guidé vers le canapé. Aux légers tremblements et à son essoufflement, Arthur pouvait dire que les magasins avaient pris toute l'énergie de Merlin. Et ils n'avaient pas encore ouverts les cadeaux. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, » avait répondu Merlin en se laissant tomber dans le canapé et en tirant une couverture sur lui. Apparemment le sweat qu'il portait – le préféré et le plus chaud d'Arthur – n'était pas suffisant, malgré son épaisseur, et sa douce laine bleue. « Je voudrais bien savoir qui est le sadique qui a prévu une chimio la veille de Noël, » avait grommelé Merlin. « Vraiment ? Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre le 26 décembre ? Est-ce que Gaius aime son facteur plus que moi ? »

« Au moins tu en as fini avec ça maintenant. Il n'y aura plus que les médicaments pour toi à présent. Peut-être que tes cheveux vont commencer à pousser correctement, » avait dit Arthur en tirant sur le bonnet sur la tête de Merlin. Le bleu foncé était son préféré. Et il l'avait tellement porté qu'il était presque difforme. « Fais une sieste, d'accord ? Je vais garder Morgane dans le suspense, et je vais aller manger les pancakes de ta maman avant qu'elle ne me tue. »

« Morgane finira par te tuer si tu la fais attendre trop longtemps. » Avait dit Merlin. Il s'était pelotonné contre les oreillers, ses fins doigts s'enlaçant autour de son alliance sur la chaîne en argent autour de son cou. Il était toujours terriblement pâle dans les couvertures sombres, mais au moins les cernes sous ses yeux s'estompaient.

« Entre ma sœur et ma belle-mère, je pense que j'ai plus peur de ma belle mère. » Avait souri Arthur qui s'était penché pour faire un dernier baiser avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Hunith était pratiquement en train de chanter quand elle avait terminé le dernier pancake, et elle s'était servi un café. « Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? » Avait demandé Arthur.

Elle s'était glissée sur une chaise en face de lui. « C'est Noël, et mes garçons sont à la maison et en bonne santé. Enfin, en meilleur santé. Ma famille est ici. Pourquoi je ne serais pas joyeuse ? »

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » avait-il dit. Il devait l'admettre. Il y avait plein de raison à être heureux. Ça avait été une longue et horrible année depuis le diagnostic de Merlin, avec toutes les chimios, et le désastre qu'avait été septembre – 4 jours sous respirateurs, après ça 2 semaines en soins intensifs, et puis _finallement _il était rentré à la maison vers la mi novembre, seulement pour retourner à nouveau à l'hôpital le premier décembre afin de soigner une déshydratation. Mais tous les scans et tous les tests disaient la même choses : le cancer de Merlin régressait, et à moins que les médicaments laissent passer quelque chose de mauvais, il était en train de battre le cancer. Avec le temps, Merlin irait mieux.

Arthur ne pouvait pas demander un meilleur cadeau pour Noël.

« Ouais. Tu as raison, » avait-il dit. « Nous avons plein de raison d'être heureux. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison, » avait dit Hunith. « Je suis ta belle-mère. J'ai toujours raison. Maintenant, finis ces pancakes et va déballer ces cadeaux. Je crois que Morgane va faire une attaque si tu ne la rejoins pas bientôt. »

« Oui, m'dame. » Arthur lui avait presque fait le salut alors qu'il finissait son déjeuner, il avait déposé la vaisselle dans l'évier avant de retourner dans le salon pour se lover contre Merlin. « Tu vas bien ? » Avait demandé Arthur quand Merlin avait cessé de gigoter car il avait trouvé une position confortable.

« Ouais, ça va. Joyeux Noël. » Merlin avait serré sa main et il s'était détendu contre lui.

« Joyeux Noël, mon amour, » lui avait murmuré Arthur en retour, en réalisant que ce n'était pas simplement une phrase bateau qu'il disait par tradition. Pas cette année. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient traversés. Cette fois, alors qu'il regardait Morgane s'émerveiller sur le collier qu'il lui avait acheté, qu'il voyait Hunith sourire comme une collégienne alors que le chat grimpait sur ses genoux pour attaquer un ruban égaré, et qu'il sentait la chaleur de Merlin, son souffle de vie et son rétablissement, dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.

**FIN !**

**Je me demande si vous avez fait comme moi ?! En lisant cette fic, j'ai eu si peur pour Merlin, que j'ai lu ce chapitre-ci en commençant par la fin, juste pour savoir si il était en vie.**


End file.
